fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ness (SSBUS)
One of the first 17 characters confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle, Ness is a returning character from the EarthBound ''series who has appeared in every Smash game since the series' inception. Ness has recieved a new Final Smash in the form of PK Rockin', his signature PK move from ''EarthBound. He has also gotten several buffs to his moves. Trophy Descriptions Ness's main trophy can be collected by beating Classic Mode as Ness. Ness's secondary trophy can be collected by beating All-Star Mode as Ness. Ness's Final Smash trophy can be collected by beating either Crazy Orders or Master Orders as Ness after 10 or more turns. Moveset Special Moves Default= *'Neutral Special:' PK Flash - Ness summons a large green sphere of light above him, which grows in power the longer the B button is held down. It can do anywhere from 9 to 37% damage after charging. *'Side Special:' PK Fire - Ness shoots out a lightning bolt-shaped projectile, which explodes into flame upon contact with either an opponent or a destructible part of a stage. It also removes traps if the attack hits one. (4% damage for the projectile; 3% damage for the pillar of flames) *'Up Special:' PK Thunder - *'Down Special:' PSI Magnet - *'Final Smash:' PSI Rockin' - Ness sends out a wave of PSI energy generated by his mind's concentration. This is unavoidable in most cases. (64% damage) |-| Custom 1= *'Neutral Special:' PK Beam - Ness shoots a medium-sized glowing green ball of energy forward. The ball of energy cannot be charged and it travels at a medium range. (10% damage) *'Side Special:' PK Bonfire - *'Up Special:' PK Lightning - *'Down Special:' PSI Vacuum - |-| Custom 2= *'Neutral Special:' PK Freeze - *'Side Special:' PK Explosion - *'Up Special:' PK Storm - *'Down Special:' PSI Vortex - Normal Attacks *'Neutral attack: '''Ness throws two twist punches and then shoots PK Flash forward. (3% damage for the twist punches; 6% damage for the PK Flash) *'Dash attack: Ness shoots three PSI sparks forward, the third of which is able to knock opponents skyward. The final spark can also knock opponents back. (10% damage) *'Forward tilt: '''Ness performs a roundhouse kick. (11% damage) *'Up tilt: 'Ness sends a quick PK blast over his head with some great vertical range, but terrible range in terms of horizontal directions. (7% damage) *'Down tilt: 'Ness extends his foot out in front of himself as if doing a friendly trip. This has the potential to slip up opponents and can proceed a grab. (4% damage) Smash Attacks *'Forward smash: 'Ness swings his baseball bat forward. This is his most powerful non-special move, as it does 25% damage. It can be used as a finishing move for someone with high damage. *'Up smash: 'While swinging his yo-yo upward, Ness performs the "Around the World" trick. (13% damage) *'Down smash: 'Ness performs the "Walk the Dog" yo-yo trick, which reaches from side to side. (17% damage) Aerial Attacks *'Neutral aerial: *'Forward aerial:' *'Backward aerial:' *'Up aerial:' *'Down aerial:' Grabs, Throws, and Pummel *'Grab:' *'Pummel:' *'Forward throw:' *'Backward throw:' *'Up throw:' *'Down throw:' On-Screen Gestures Entrances *Ness comes onto the screen after using Teleport. A brief explosion appears and then Ness shakes off the ash. *Ness comes out of a circle that appears whenever a fight occurs in EarthBound. Taunts *'Up taunt: '''Ness faces the camera and says "Okay!" before turning back. *'Down taunt: 'Ness pets his dog, King, before the mentioned dog vanishes. *'Side taunt: 'Ness holds out his iconic baseball bat in front of him, which now has his yo-yo attached to it. Victory Options/Losing Animation *'Option #1: 'Ness skips around in place before nodding. *'Option #2: 'Ness is surrounded by his teammates, who raise what they mainly used as a weapon in EarthBound. Ness raises his baseball bat, Paula raises a frying pan, Jeff holds two bottle rockets, and Poo holds up the Sword of Kings. *'Option #3: 'Ness swings his bat and then points it forward. *'Losing: '''Ness claps solemnly with King sleeping right next to him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Veterans in Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters